


Like a Winter's Night

by Harlequinade13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Inspiration, LGBT identity discovery, M/M, Opening Scene, Romance, winter imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequinade13/pseuds/Harlequinade13
Summary: He listened to the scrape of Victor's skates on the ice and let himself feel inspired. -The opening scene through Yuuri's eyes as he imagines watching Victor skate in-person. A mediatation on self-discovery and what it means to admire.





	

Yuuri was twelve when he first saw Victor Nikiforov skate.

The people around them melted away. The roar of the crowd dimmed to silence. The lights slipped low and soft like a winter's night. 

He listened to the scrape of Victor's skates on the ice and let himself feel inspired. 

"Victor," he imagined saying. "I've always really admired you!" And in some of his more severe fantasies, Victor's hand touched his hair gently. It was an intimate gesture and not a patronizing one. This was back when Yuuri only knew Victor's faultless skating and not his voice, not his reactions. Not him personally. 

12-year-old Yuuri smiled with heated determination and watched Victor move, stunningly beautiful, on the ice. A star that threw a clear, arresting brilliance. In the chill of the rink, Yuuri shivered.

_I'll be right there with you some day._

**Author's Note:**

> Hair-touching/head-patting is now a severe fantasy everyone. Enjoy. 
> 
> According to psychology, understanding of one's sexual and/or romantic orientation typically happens more or less at around 11 years of age. Yuuri experiences something like that here, through a love of skating.
> 
> I headcanon Yuuri as demibisexual. 'Admired', whether Yuuri is aware of it or not, has a lovely double-meaning here. Later, I see him wanting to confess the exact same thing to Yuuko. And then Victor, again. For real this time.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://harlequinade-13.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
